


invitation.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The invitation to the company dinner had clearly stated that Ben was to bring his spouse or partner.or:  Ben gets invited to the company dinner and he isn't sure that the invitation covers someone like Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> day 42, drabble 42.
> 
> Prompt 042 - invite.

The invitation to the company dinner had clearly stated that Ben was to bring his spouse or partner. But he wasn't sure that meant someone like Rey. Their relationship was still new, but he hadn't thought of her as his partner and she definitely wasn't his spouse. When Rey saw the invitation, she asked if he wanted her to go. And Ben did, he just wasn't sure she should. Rey just smiled and said she'd pick out a dress, and that's when Ben realized that she was the one who should be his partner for the rest of his life.


End file.
